Movie Star Perfect
by RozaCourt
Summary: Sally Johnson is one of the greatest brawlers/ actresses people know. When on leave after a successful episode shoot, she decides to go to Bakugan City to a) participate in a battle royale and b) meet the girl she plays as the show. What happens when she finds out she has been lied to by her agent and the directors?
1. Chapter 1

Two things guys: one I am new to this fandom. So if I get some things wrong, please tell me.

Two: I have created my own Bakugan, Bakugan trap, abilities, and gatecards. This basically sets my OC aside from the original characters. Just wanted to warn you.

Ch. 1

"Sydney, please, don't do this!" my opponent/ big brother, Dan Kuso, yelled. I ignored him and raised my arm with the ability bracelet and watch on it. A card appeared above the watch.

"Battle Gear ability activate! Sonic…" I raised my hand as my Bakugan, Amy, glowed yellow, "cannon…" I bent it behind my head as she put her finger on the trigger of the cannon in her hands, "BOOM!" I raised two fingers of my other hand to look between them. "At him," I told her, looking directly at Dan's Bakugan, Drago.

She pulled the trigger, and a HUGE blast shot out of the cannon and hit Drago. He went into sphere mode, Dan yelled and flew back, and both landed with their teammates, the Brawlers and their Bakugan.

"That's it, Sydney. Now finish them off," Masquerade whispered in my ear. The card reappeared above the watch.

"Sonic… cannon… BOOM!" This time, I raised two fingers on both hands and pointed them at MY teammates. "At them, Amy!" She shot blasts at them, and they all disappeared. I took a few steps forward as the Brawlers stood.

"Sydney?" Shun started.

"Dan, Shun, I'm so sorry," I whispered. My knees buckled and I fell down to one knee with both palms on the ground. "I'm very sorry." I fell to the side and my vision blurred.

I felt someone pick me up and carry me to somewhere. I was placed into a Bakugan's massive hand. "Take good care of her, Amy," Dan replied.

"Until we meet again, Kuso." She flew away.

I heard an alarm sound and opened my eyes, smiling my cheeks off. I jumped to my feet and hopped down to the studio floor where everyone was waiting for me.

"Nice one, guys! That's a keeper! You guys can go home until next week!" the director yelled over the still going applause. We walked out of the studio and people followed me to my car.

"Great job, Sally!" a girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, you had me thinking you were actually about to hurt your own older brother," another said. I shrugged and grinned at them.

"It's what I do. I gotta go: my week vacation is going to be spent in Bakugan City because I'm hoping to catch a battle royal over there."

"Have fun!" I jumped back into Amy's hand, she put me on her shoulder, and flew away.

"You were great, Amy." I laid back onto my back.

"Thanks, you were as well. So, what are you planning to do once you get to Bakugan City?"

"Enter the royal with you, win, create a name for myself in the absolute best place for brawlers and Bakugan, and go back to the studio in time for the next episode shoot." She chuckled.

"I should've known. This should be fun." I smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Yes, this should be VERY fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this chapter may be a wee bit wrong. But you'll understand what's going on. I guarantee it.**

Ch. 2

"Good morning, Bakugan fans! It's about time I announced the competitors of the Battle Royal! On the field, we have Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Marucho, Team Sellon, Team Anubias, and Sally Johnson!"

I looked around the field for the unfamiliar name. I saw a girl standing off to the side, and then caught snatches of conversations about her.

"Hey, guys, listen," I told Dan and Marucho. They raised an eyebrow and I nodded towards the fans.

"Yes, that is THE Sally Johnson from Sydney K.'s Adventures! I can't believe we actually get to see her in person!"

"What's Sydney K.'s Adventures?" Marucho asked me. I shrugged.

"And now, let the battle royal begin!" I watched the girl run off to a distance, and Team Sellon followed closely. Dan, Marucho, and I were forced to face off with Team Anubias.

Just as we were about to defeat them, we saw a shadow right above us. We looked up and saw an unusual Bakugan.

"Battle gear ability activate! Sonic… cannon… BOOM!" Sally yelled as her Bakugan powered up her cannon.

"She still uses Gear?" Marucho said as we watched. We heard a collective gasp when a Bakugan Trap appeared behind her.

"Bakugan Trap ability activate! Pyrus Swords!" Swords appeared around the Trap.

"She's using Traps too? Who IS this girl?" Dan asked.

"Rosa, attack Drago! Amy, attack the rest of them!" The attacks blasted out and hit our Bakugan.

"That didn't work," I said as we peered through the dust to see our Bakugan. When the dust cleared, our Bakugan (Drago, Taylean, Tristar, and Team Anubias' Bakugan) were going into sphere mode. We just stood there in shock as people cheered. She landed on her feet in the middle of the field, smirked, and flipped her hair off of her shoulder.

"I would like to thank all fans of Sydney K.'s Adventures for cheering me on during the entire battle royal. I would advice against trying anything you see me do, whether it's on TV or in real life, at home and that you brawl for fun."

"WE LOVE YOU, SALLY!" a lot of the kids in the stands yelled. She grinned.

"And I love you too!" She blew a lot of kisses at the crowd and walked off of the field.

Later that day, people were still talking about the great Sally Johnson Win.

"How did she beat Sellon?" Marucho asked the girls in front of us. Runo, Julie, Alice, and Mira looked at their tablets.

"Well, she beat them almost the exact way she beat the Vexos in her show: using Gear and Trap," Runo said.

"Speaking of, why is she still using those?" Dan asked.

"She's actually using everything that has to do with Bakugan. On her arm are the Gear watch, Shooter, ability watch, and ability bracelet. She brawls with Bakugan, Traps, and Gears. She refuses to use Nanos, though," Julie explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's part of her character in Sydney K.'s Adventures. Sydney is the type of girl that doesn't like to get rid of the old just because something new came out. She…."

"I KNOW that, Alice. She's my sister," Dan said suddenly. The girls and Marucho looked at the two of us.

"She's your WHAT?!" they yelled.

"The K in the title stands for Kuso. Sydney Kuso is Dan's twin sister and my childhood best friend," I explained.

"Wow. I guess that's why they had actors play the two of you during the ENTIRE show. I can't believe you never told us," Mira said.

"Hang on. In the show, she's currently fighting against the three of you, Barron, Mira here, and me alongside the Vexos. How is that possible if we never met her?" Ace Grit said sitting at our table.

"They're making it longer by adding more adventures to it."

"Yeah, well, Sydney was dead by the time we defeated that Metogan. So they are almost finished with the entire thing," I told them.

"We KNOW that, Shun. That's why fans are becoming upset: they're not ready to see the end of Sydney K."

"I wouldn't be either. Do you know they're starting to put the episodes out on DVD so that fans could be at least a LITTLE happier? I have to get that," Barron said sitting with us.

"What else should we know about this show?" Marucho asked. The girls and Barron launched into a lecture on Dan's twin's TV show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok before I begin the next chapter I have a request. To the guest that said it was uncalled for in the last chapter, can you please elaborate on it so that I can fix whatever you meant by it?**


End file.
